xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Pryde
Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) is a young mutant with the ability to phase through objects and project a person's conscious back in time. Biography |-|Original Timeline= ''X-Men She is a student at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. Senator Kelly referenced her as "a girl from Illinois who can walk through walls" in Congress during his debate with Jean Grey. We see her later on in the movie leaving her lessons when she phases through a door. X2: X-Men United When Colonel William Stryker's forces attacked the X-Mansion, Kitty phased through walls and helped the others escape. Later on, Professor X used Kitty to retrieve files from Stryker's office which he presented to the President of the United States. X-Men: The Last Stand Kitty joined the X-Men for the first time. She had a slight romantic relationship with Bobby. Rogue soon saw Kitty as a rival for his affection. When Juggernaut went to kill Leech, she ran after him to stop him and saved Leech, bringing him back to the X-Mansion. X-Men: Days of Future Past As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kills mutants living underground, they adapt to any situation and change their form. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Kitty and Bishop run off into a closet somewhere. Bishop lays down and Kitty starts massaging his temples, sending his consciousness back in time. As the Sentinels kill the rest of the team and break through the closet, everything fades away, revealing that the past has been changed. As Bishop prevents mutants about oncoming Sentinel attack, they leave Moscow and hide in a monastery in China. Charles Xavier, Magneto, Wolverine, and Storm arrive to meet them. Professor X plans to get back to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, which triggered the Sentinel Program. However, Kitty warns that sending a person's consciousness back more than fifty years could damage their brain. Wolverine offers to get him to 1973 as he can heal wounds. Everyone agrees (in the ''Rogue Cut Professor's decision causes discussion between mutants but they agree in the end). Kitty sends Logan back in time and successfully keep him until he suddenly meets and recognises William Stryker in past. He has traumatic flashbacks, which causes him to violently shake in future, and he stabs Kitty with his claws. She loses lots of blood but continues keeping Wolverine. Soon Sentinels find mutants and attack them. Most of them were destroyed by the explosion of the X-Jet caused by Magneto and Storm powers. But some Sentinels survive and kill all the mutants protecting the sanctuary. They break into the monastery and prepares to kill the rest of them but Kitty breaks the connection, erasing the original timeline as Mystique refuses to kill Trask in past. Rogue Cut Realising that Kitty won't be able to keep Wolverine long enough as he seriously wounded her, Bobby offers to release Rogue from the X-Mansion. Magneto and Iceman manage to save her but they are attacked by Sentinels on their way back. Bobby sacrifices himself letting Erik and Marie escape. They return to sanctuary and Rogue absorbs Kitty's abilities, changes her in keeping Wolverine in past. Kitty gets very distressed to find out that Bobby died. During Sentinels attack, Kitty takes Magneto through sanctuary's wall after he was punctured by a stray piece of Sentinel. |-|Revised Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Kitty is seen at the X-Mansion, giving a presentation to her classroom while Colossus stands by her side. Powers *'Phasing/Intangibility ' - Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through any matter, known as "phasing", by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object of which she is moving through. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process making her all intents and purposes intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state to allow oncoming danger to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. She is also able to allow all targets she made physical contact with beforehand, living or otherwise, allowing the targets to safely phase along with her. **'Chronoskimming ' - Sometime after mastering her powers, Shadowcat developed the ability to separate her consciousness from her body and send it back/forward in time into a direct ancestor/descendant or even her younger self. Alternatively, she can use this ability on another person. If using this ability on someone else, Shadowcat must keep physical contact with the target to maintain his/her connection with the separate point of time. A limitation to this ability is that the further the jump through time, the more strenuous the process will be on the person's mind. Even for a powerful mind, Kitty cannot safely send one further than one month in time without fear of potentially destroying the target's mind. Only one with powerful healing abilities can bypass this limit. Once arriving at the chosen point of time, the target must remain calm or the connection can be severed. Any changes in time will not take effect until the connection is severed, to which the target's consciousness will return to the same point of time the travel first took place. Only the target will remember the original events of time while also having no personal memory of the altered timeline. *'Gravity Phasing'''- Shadowcat is able to phasing against gravity. She demonstrates this when she and Iceman descend into the ground via phasing and ascend back out. When confronting Juggernaut, she leaves him stuck with half his body stuck in the floor while she phases out upwards. Abilities *'Expert Combatant '- Kitty is a very skilled combatant. She was able to take down several members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Relationships Friends *﻿Professor X - Mentor *Colossus - Teammate and Classmate *Iceman - Love Interest, Teammate and Classmate *Rogue - Teammate, Classmate and Rival (one-sided on Rogue's side) *Jubilee - Classmate *Angel - Teammate *Wolverine - Teacher and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Jean Grey - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Leech - Ally *Magneto - Enemy turned Teammate *Warpath - Teammate *Blink - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate Enemies *Pyro - Enemy and Former Classmate *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemy Trivia *In the first and second X-Men movies, she is a minor character portrayed by different actresses. However, in the third movie, she is incorporated as a main character and is portrayed by Ellen Page, who once again is a different actress for Shadowcat. *While she possesses the ability to send people back in time, she never actually remembers the original timeline she sent them from. She tells Wolverine this herself, explaining that only he will remember the changes he makes when he finishes changing the past. *Shadowcat's powers saved Bishop's Free Mutants group an untold number of times by projecting Bishop four days into the past to allow the Free Mutants to escape Sentinel attacks. However, her teammates presumably die protecting her during attacks. *Shadowcat proved vital in saving the world in Days of Future Past, as her powers were used to facilitate Wolverine's time travel. *Given her and Iceman's closeness in the original timeline by the time of Days of Future Past, they may have been in a romantic relationship. However, if this was so, it was one of the things changed by Wolverine, since the new timeline shows Iceman and Rogue together. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Stryker's Folders Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Free Mutants